


Behind Walls

by RavynSkye



Series: Sess/Rin Drabbles (Rated K to PG-13) [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Continuation, Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poetic oneshot for Sesshoumaru and Rin.  Prompt was 'Walls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Walls

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU AND RIN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI VIZ, AND SUNRISE STUDIOS.  
> 

Author: Ravynskye  
Title: Behind Walls  
Rated: T  
Words: 441  
Summary: Suddenly, the walls came tumbling down.  
A/N: ‘Kirei’ means ‘beautiful’

 

Behind centuries old stone walls he hides himself and his heart. Cold and distant, he watches from behind his barricade, as the girl laughs and dances, open and vulnerable to the world.

And, he envies her.

She hands him a flower and he peaks outside his fortress to steal a moment of happiness; without giving the blossom a glance his eyes meet hers and he whispers, “Kirei,” softly.

Behind mud walls of her lonely hut, Rin’s eyes cry silent tears of loneliness as she waits and waits for his return.

And she loves him.

On her fourteenth birthday he finally comes back, and, his heart steadfastly guarded against any response she could give him, he offers the choice… Return to a life of wandering, or stay behind her mud hut walls, living her life in relative safety and comfort.

Rin chooses the only option that has ever presented itself in her mind, and she goes back to carefully standing guard outside the fortress of his heart; like a soldier at her post, she waits outside the barrier of his self-imprisionment, for the day when he can be liberated.

Each moment with her is an eternity that is over far too soon, and it isn’t long before he realizes that she is fleeting… But, it isn’t safe out there. When his father ventured out from his inner world, into the unknown realm of love and humans and whatever else it is she could represent, he met only disgrace, dishonor, and his eventual demise.

The winter months have come and they’ve taken refuge behind the paper-thin shoji walls of his shiro.

The wind whips hard, blowing out the candle light, ripping through the rice paper and his girl shivers in the cold, teeth chattering as he silently watches her sleep and he feels his own walls – his solid, safe, sturdy and heretofore believed to be impenetrable walls become as flimsy as that shoji.

Something inside him breaks, and he moves to lay behind her, wrapping her in warmth.

Hours later he’s fast asleep, and she wakes, rolling over and somehow unsurprised to find him curled around her body… And she enjoys the scant moments she has to see him so unguarded, before her raised heart rate rouses him as well.

One golden eye slivers open and before he can stop her, a small palm lands on his face.

“What are you afraid of?” Rin whispers.

That one question… And his walls came tumbling down. He, for once, answers honestly, “You.”

She sighs and pulls him closer, and behind those flimsy, unreliable, and now tattered rice-paper walls, Rin allows him to conquer his fear.


	2. The Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru finds a teenage Rin's "secret stash". Romantic Humor ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU AND/OR RIN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, VIZ, AND SUNRISE STUDIOS.
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Secret", for the livejournal community "lwdsr", which stands for, "Little White Doves SessRin". You can find/join the community here: http://lwdsr.livejournal.com
> 
> Japanese: "Yamete", a polite way to say "Stop".   
> "Shoujo", a genre of manga, young women romance.   
> "Otaku", Japanese slang for socially awkward people who are obsessed with anime/manga/video games, at the expense of a real social life.   
> "Usagi Drop", a manga wherein the main character Daikichi adopts a six year old girl, named Rin. Their relationship starts out as father/daughter, however when Rin grows up she falls in love with Daikichi and he agrees to marry her, despite his misgivings.

AUTHOR: RavynSkye  
TITLE: "The Stash"  
RATED: About a K+  
WORDS: 423  
Summary: He found her secret stash...  
A/N: Usagi Drop is a manga in which a man adopts a six year old girl, however when she grows up, she falls in love with him and they get married.  
A/N2: In Japan the word 'otaku' is an insult, unlike here. 'Otaku' basically means 'extremely socially awkward and into weird things like manga, because you can't deal with the real world'

 

“What are you doing in here?!?” A red-faced Rin stared at him, and worse, the various… comic books spread about her bed.

“What is this, Rin?” He gestured to her secret stash, found beneath matresses and in drawers, hidden beneath notebooks that contained far more innocent materials… like homework.

“None of you damn business, that’s what!” Rin scurried around and tried to collect her private, personal belongings, in a futile effort to hide them, though how long he’d been sitting there riffling through her collection, she had no idea. There was likely no modesty left for her to keep.

“You feel these reading materials are… appropriate?” His tone was soft but held the vaguest hint of threat. This was one of those questions that no matter what she said, she knew she’d get in trouble.

“All the girls read them! Its just… Its something we do … It’s a teenager thing; you wouldn’t understand!” Rin kept shoving books into her desk drawer and he kept sitting on the bed, staring at her with the worst thing she could ever imagine him feeling about her… disappointment.

“They’re trash. “ He commented smoothly.

“So what if they are?” She challenged.

“You are above such things.” He pointed out.

“Says who?” She sighed. She just hated when he did that… compliment her while repremanding her. It made it very hard to stay angry.

“I do.” He rose and grabbed her up off the floor, touching her cheek, “I’m merely… concerned…”

“Since when?” She dipped her head and looked away; if she didn’t those eyes would capture her, and she’d melt… He’d win.

“You prefer to become some mindless, vapid, shallow, and socially awkward otaku?”

“It’s only MANGA!”

“Full of weak women and their abusive love interests.”

“It’s shoujo and its romantic… Can’t a girl even dream?”

Suddenly, he shoved her back against the wall, forcing his body against hers in a rather… uncomfortable way. “Yamete!”

“No.” His hand inched up and Rin wanted to crawl into some deep, dark hole. 

Just as suddenly, he backed off. “Not as fun in real life, is it? If some boy were to treat you that way… “ He lowered his voice, threatening solemly, “I would kill him…”

“It’s different! I’m not … “ Rin paused, knowing she was about to tell a bold faced lie, “I’m not in love with you!”

“Oh?” He quirked a brow, “Pity… And you so would have enjoyed this…”

He threw a copy of Usagi Drop at her lap, and left the room.


End file.
